This disclosure relates to data processing.
In arrangements of one or more interconnected processing elements, a program task such as a thread can be executed by processing elements in successive portions, possibly interspersed with portions of execution of other program tasks. Execution can be passed from one processing element to another. To enable this, a process referred to as context switching may take place.
In a context switch, each processing element is configured to save context data relating to a program task following execution of that program task by that processing element; and to load context data, previously saved by that processing element or another of the processing elements, at resumption of execution of a program task.